


Long Run of Love

by Anthony_1420267



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_1420267/pseuds/Anthony_1420267
Summary: 米尔纳最终还是选择了退役，他打算放手，这个愚蠢的决定让罗伯逊不得不找机会跟他谈谈。
Relationships: James Milner/Andrew Robertson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Long Run of Love

**Author's Note:**

> 私设米莉38岁在利物浦退役（我希望这将来可以发生）同时期萝卜也年满30岁了  
> ooc全归我，美好全部属于他们！

“James，你得开门好吗，别躲着我，你不想让你的男朋友浑身都被雨水淋湿吧？快点开门！”

英伦的天气一向如此，Robbo一如既往的急躁，他不停敲着James的门，他的这种情绪在赛场外很少见，但很明显那全都是因为James，因为James在宣布退役的那天晚上跟他说“或许你应该重新考虑一下未来”。

他们正在餐厅吃饭庆祝James终于退役，此前Robbo还打趣他要踢到埃利奥特退役，现在Robbo以为自己听错了，他放下了手中的刀叉一脸不可思议地看着James。

“什-什么未来？James你知道我希望在利物浦退役，就像你这样，有什么不好的，你刚才在说啥？”

“不是说职业生涯，我在说你的生活伴侣——”

“你什么意思？”

Robbo瞪大了他的棕色眼睛，他隐隐约约觉得James想和自己分手，但这没有道理啊。

“你是想跟我分手吗？别急着回答我，是或者不是这个话题我们也得下次再说好吗，哦James，你破坏了我们的晚餐氛围。”

“我很抱歉。”

James垂下了他漂亮的蓝眼睛，他越过餐桌安慰般亲吻了Robbo的前额，后者心满意足地笑了。

“不过不碍事James，我喜欢你做的任何事，因为你是我男朋友。”

James原本打算伪造一下自己不在家的假象，那天以后他越来越躲着Robbo，但不交代清楚苏格兰人是不会放过他的，显然Robbo已经在门外等他开门，现在关掉所有的灯有些太过愚蠢，他已经暴露了。于是他从沙发上站起身来挪到门边打开了门。该死的天气，Robbo已经湿了半边身子了。他就那样站在James家的门垫上，手中拿着已经合上了的伞，他的头发湿漉漉的，James不得不怀疑Robbo这么做的意义何在。

James有一瞬的犹豫到底要不要亲吻他的小男友，他担心Robbo会把他推开但好在那没有发生，这个吻一直持续到James面色潮红他才放开Robbo把他让进屋里，去卫生间拿了条毛巾给他，顺便从衣柜里找出合适的换洗衣服叫他换上。Robbo留了很多套衣服在James家中，当第二天没有比赛或训练时他总会来James家里过夜。

“为什么不打伞？”

他指了指吹风机的方向，并且认为这么问坐实了Boring Milner的称呼，但Robbo摇了摇头，他轻车熟路把换下来的衣服扔到烘干机里去，他的头发仍旧带有水珠，他自己顺了顺毛。

“James，我不介意你是否退役或者退役之后你打算干什么，我也不会管什么你比我大八岁的狗屁事实，让这些都见鬼去吧，最重要的是，你是我对的人，我想让你知道你对我有多么重要，你怎么可以有给我自由的这种想法呢？这绝对是你这辈子做过最糟糕的决定了！”

Robbo情绪激动，每当他情绪激动时说话都会飙苏格兰口音，James费了一点时间才搞明白他的男朋友在说什么。

“我还没有搬离利物浦呢Robbo，放松点，走之前我一定会给你打电话，并且允许你抱着我大哭一场。”

“James那不可能，你怎么可以弃我而去呢？我还在为利物浦效力，你却想把我给甩了？哇哦，这真是妙极了，你这是怎么了James，远离球场让你变得优柔寡断又铁石心肠？得了吧James，别那么做，对我来讲你就是最特殊的那个，让我跟别人过大半辈子，我想不出来那个人除了你还能有谁。”

“等等Robbo，别误会我，至少我绝对没有做错过一件事。”

“什么？”

“我爱你。”

老天。  
他刚刚说了什么。

Robbo不止一次被那双蓝眼睛吸引，它不像Bobby带有灰调的蓝眼睛，也不如Hendo的眼睛颜色深，那只是James的蓝眼睛，那是James的，独一无二的。他从转会来利物浦Hendo向他介绍队友的那天起就被那双眼睛吸引，从此他再也不想望向其他人，他们都没有James的眼睛漂亮，也不如James的眼睛透亮。他见过这双眼睛失神的样子，通常是在床上，Robbo知道那是他高潮的前兆，每每对上那样的眼睛他都觉得自己像是情窦初开的小伙子，他不知道该干什么了，只是一遍一遍叫着James的名字跟他说他有多么爱他，第二天他便会忘掉自己所做的一切，抚摸着James精壮的身体上留下的属于他的痕迹。James真的很白，那些印记很显眼，不过James要比他起的早，他鲜少有机会看着仍在熟睡的James从他的额头吻到下巴，把自己的脸埋在他的颈部，享受着James慷慨的怀抱中的温暖。但James很少说爱他，或许James认为“爱”这个字眼需要慎重使用，Robbo丝毫不关心这个，他只在乎今天跟他睡觉的是James，明天也是，以后都是。

Robbo意识到自己喜欢James之后才意识到自己可能是个弯的，不过他根本没把这件事放在心上，弯的又怎么了，现在时代变了，谁还能阻止他们？何况James也喜欢他，喔，这美好的爱情。Robbo从来不会让已经到手的猎物跑掉，如果说Robbo是只喜欢玩猫鼠游戏的猫，在James面前他更像一只可怜的老鼠，James没心思玩猫鼠游戏，他也压根不想逃跑，只要James眨眨那双碧蓝的眼睛，Robbo便会除了James外不再想其他任何。喔James，我亲爱的James，世人的眼光根本不值一提，名为爱的玫瑰早已盛开，那些刺痛不过是为我们的爱情陶冶情操罢了。

没有什么是一帆风顺的，年轻人总是觊觎年长者的魅力，又嫉妒受过他恩赐的所有人。人们总是在成长，过去他可以骂骂咧咧地发着脾气，现在他早已成熟，他明白八年能见证很多不可思议的变化，也知道罗马并非一日铸成。他爱James，比世界上任何人都爱James，并且确信他将用一生的时间跟James谈情说爱，他会和James一同老去，显然分手不在他的计划内。

“别告诉我你要回利兹，你应该跟我回格拉斯哥，好好的学习一下如何将全部食物卷起来的技术！”

“你没理由让我回格拉斯哥。”

“你也没理由跟我提分手，见鬼！”

Robbo态度强硬地把James压在沙发上，英格兰人试图反抗但效果不佳，他知道Robbo很生气，该死，他就是怕Robbo这样，属于他的年轻人不可能做出让步，他也根本狠不下心来说那两个字，Robbo也知道James包容他的一切，包括他那张经常亲吻的嘴，那张说着胡话的嘴。

“操你的James，操你的，我现在巴不得把你脱光，就在这里操你，操到你回心转意。你怎么能轻而易举地跟我提分手，你的一厢情愿是个错误！”

“别胡闹了！”

James一把推开Robbo，后者滚到了地上揉着自己撞到地板上的脑袋，James没有被刚才那串苏格兰口音搞到害羞，或许他有些脸红，那是因为他很生气。他拽着Robbo的一只胳膊把他拉到卧室，又狠狠把他扔上床还不忘用脚把门带上，James拉好窗帘后一边脱衣服一边上床。

“这就是你想要的Robbo？”

不得不说第一个出现在Robbo脑海里的竟然是“现在是不是有些太早了？”，他们甚至还没有吃过晚饭，于是他大喊“不要啊Jimmy，不要跳步骤！”。

“如果你现在就想要我们就没有肚子吃饭了。”

？

这是开哪门子的国际玩笑？

“操你的Robbo，反正你今天也是这么想的，那就别去在意那没意义的时间了。何况你们明天不训练对吧？”

米尔纳对于利物浦的训练时间了如指掌，想想他在这支球队待了多久了，哪天训练哪天不训练，包括每天的训练内容他都有印象，何况他才刚刚退役。踢球的时光固然美好但已经远去，他会时不时怀念，生物钟不好改变，他在球场上生活了大半辈子，突然闲下来倒有些不适应。他终于可以不用在场上吼那些小伙子，尽一个队长的职责。

但是Robbo，他的小男友，偏偏要跳出来，成为他跟足球坚不可摧的联系。他也因此每周都会去安菲尔德看球，去看利物浦，更多的则是去看Robbo，他也在左边后卫的位置上踢过，他能够感同身受，但碍于身份他不会进入更衣室(他能用什么身份进去呢？Andrew Robertson，利物浦左边后卫的男朋友？利物浦名宿？不，这些都算了吧)，他会在球场外等Robbo出来一起回家，他跟Robbo尽管没有公开，但他的利物浦队友们都心知肚明。

“我是说，James，我今天的主要目的不是跟你上床，到底怎样才能打消你那个既愚蠢又没用的念头？”

Robbo从床上弹起来，他顺势拉住James伸过来的手借机把他拉到自己怀里，然后一个翻身撑在他上方，James眨了眨眼睛，这让Robbo俯下身来亲吻他，英格兰人似乎没有刚才那么生气了，Robbo揉乱了James的头发但James并不介意。

“你看James，我23岁来的利物浦，24岁我们做了第一次，接下来就有第二次第三次，数不清多少次，现在我快30岁了，你突然跟我说要和我分手？六年时间我们都一起度过，你打算跟其他人过下一个六年，下下个六年？James你真的应该好好考虑一下，我很乐意听你收回那句话。”

“好吧Robbo。”

James微笑着点了点头，他抬起身子，完成了今天和Robbo的第三次亲吻。

“不过我想我得盖上被子以防感冒，如果你还不来抱我的话。”

哦天，Robbo差点忘了James正光着上半身，他悄悄打量了一下他见过摸过吻过无数次的躯体，这一切仍旧那么可口诱人。他吞了口口水也脱掉了衣服，还有他们的裤子，连着底裤一起扒下。

“晚饭可以不用吃了Jimmy，我这就让你热起来。”


End file.
